The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
There has been known a light emitting device that includes a mounting substrate and a light emitting element including a plurality of light emitting cells (see, for example, JP 2016-012707 A). The mounting substrate includes a plurality of wiring terminals for a power source that are to be connected to an external power source. The light emitting element includes a plurality of bonding members, each of which is connected to a respective one of the plurality of wiring terminals for a power source. Further, in the light emitting element, the plurality of light emitting cells are arranged on a substrate, and are electrically connected in series by wiring electrodes.